Picking Up the Broken Pieces
by Corky0262
Summary: Love. How can this one little word build so many lives and in opposition tear so many down? Love. How can one little word have so much joy behind it for one person and bring so much despair for another? Find out Hinata's story in Picking Up the Pieces.


Picking Up the Broken Pieces

Summary: I was tired of reading all these stories where Hinata is the weak one and Sauske is the one to save her, but what if it was the other way around. In my story you will follow Hinata's journey of becoming strong and falling in love. Now don't get me wrong it's not just a love story it is so much more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it; sadly : (.

* * *

Introduction:

Love. How can this one little word build so many lives and in opposition tear so many down?

Love. How can one little word have so much joy behind it for one person and bring so much despair for another?

Love. How can just one little word make one person feel as thou they were viewing life from atop a flying eagle with the wind blowing through their hair and bringing with it a promise that tomorrow will be brighter than the last, and yet leave another wondering if life is some huge inferno burning out every ounce of happiness and leaving a man to question their sanity.

Love. Isn't it amazing how one little word can either bring out the best in a person or the worst? Do we really let a little word like love govern our lives? I have heard it said on many occasions that "love is a fickle friend," but the truth is we make it fickle with how we react towards it. I have also heard it said that "love is just a word that people use too often." I would have to agree with the second part of that statement. Love is used to casually anymore, but I wholeheartedly disagree with the first part. Yes on the literary side (if you want to get technical) love is just a word, but in real life Love is the embodiment of a feeling so strong you don't know whether to cry or laugh, to be silent or scream your feelings from the rooftops, to be still or to dance and bask in the joy that is in your heart.

I believe that people use the word to readily in place of a fanciful crush or lust. They have never truly experienced anything closely resembling the true emotion of love; for if they truly experienced such an emotion as not being able to pass a day, an hour, a minuet, and a second without thinking of the person they love, they would not be so hasty to admit to their feelings. They would be scared or cautious just as one who has just discovered a new land to be explored but not sure what they will find. You're not sure what to make of it, you know it is there but you're scared to even approach the subject within your mind because the idea of love is a bigger concept than anything you have ever known or felt before, but you know you must. So you slowly, timidly, cautiously start to shift through the idea that encompasses the one little word love.

It is like a child acts when they first approach fire again after feeling the sting of pain when flesh meets flame and the skin is scorched, or a person who gradually starts using a knife again after feeling its cool sharp edge being dragged through their skin. Love once found is something not to be scared of but embraced and thought out, and not to be taken lightly.

I'll let you in on a little secret when two people love each other and I mean truly love each other they will be able to look each other in the eye and know from the very core of their being that they are truly in love. That is why love is not just a word, and why it is not to be said casually, because love is something shared so deeply between two people, that is so intimate, so innately bound within a person that even the slightest moment with that person feels like an eternity filled and built on so many different emotions that you feel in every fiber of your body an emotion to immense for speech and you know your loved and in love without a word ever being spoken.

Trust me I have felt this emotion called love. And in the end it broke me. That is why I caution against it. You can't help who you love or if they love you in return, but you can guard your heart. I was 17 when I first fell in love and at the mere age of 19 had my heart crushed and my love spit back in my face like poison. Who knew that such a romantic feeling could turn to venom with a single statement?

"_I hate weaklings; stay away from me your weakness will bring me down." stated an icy voice._

"_What do you mean; I thought you believed in me, I thought you believed in us. That is why I have become stronger, that has been my goal, my salvation these past 3 years." voiced a girl starting to crack with emotions._

"_What could possibly make you think I would ever be bound to you? Stupid girls with their stupid ideals on love. Well let me make this clear not now nor ever have I been in love or even remotely attracted to you. You were a means of finding my goal my sole ambition in life and if you think you could change that you are sorely mistaken." declared a boy with fire burning in his eyes._

_For a second the girl didn't know how to respond. For three years she had fought her way through bloody training, tears, bruises, unconsciousness, and pain to become the young woman she was today. True she wasn't as strong as the boy sitting in front of her, but she was a great deal stronger than half the village ninja that she was going home to. So she wasn't about to sit around and let this man bring her down, she may be breaking on the inside but she'd be damned if she let him see that._

"_So your back to being the big bad Sauske that left the village, the idiot who thought that Orochimaru would help him in killing his brother. Well all I see in front of me is a scared weak boy. That's right scared and weak. You have more power than you know Sauske, but you will never be able to use it. All our lives in Konaha they drilled into our head that emotions are bad, that emotions are what make us weak in battle, well they lied. Take Neji for example he was the most impassive out of the rookies in the Chounin Exams and considered to be the strongest. But look what happened in the finals. Naruto beat the crap out of him, and do you honestly think that Naruto fought without any emotions. Naruto is one of the strongest ninja in our village because he allows his emotions to lead him in battle. Or take Itachi, his hatred for your clan led him to become one of the strongest in our village at such a young age." Declared a girl shaking with anger._

"_Who are you to be talking about Itachi; he is my business and my business alone. I don't care about all your bullshit on emotions, like I said before your weak and all these "emotions" are the reason why. Why don't you just go running back home like a good little girl and leave the real world to people who can handle it without breaking out into tears every time they stumble." Sauske hissed._

_Right then words passed by the girls mouth filled with so much hatred and anger that Sauske couldn't believe his ears, in fact he didn't "What" he asked again in astonishment, "Did you say?"_

"_You heard me. I HATE YOU!! And I hope you DIE!!" and with that the girl ran off._

"_Hinata, I'm sorry," was the last thing that Sauske whispered before he took his leave as well._

That was the last time she had seen Sauske and she hoped it would be the last.

* * *

AN: Sorry if it doesn't make any sense this is just the intro it will all come together in the first chapter but feel free to comment on the story I would appreciate any input since this is my first fanfic, and any input on where you would like the story to go. It is not set in stone that Hinata will be with Sauske so any suggestions you have will be taken in and considered.

Thank You for reading!!


End file.
